Cosmo
Cosmo is the fifth character to be introduced. She a seedrian who wants to save the galaxy from the Metarex. She appears in episode 53 in Sonic X. Moveset Neutral B: Planet Egg When pressing B, Cosmo will use a Planet Egg to summon vines that burrow out of the stage. Holding down B will charge the attack, making more vines sprout out of the ground. Any opponent caught in a vine will be immobilized and their health will be leeched and given to Cosmo, while they take damage. Moving back and forth quickly will make a trapped character break free. Move Origin In Sonic X, Planet Eggs are gemstone-like objects that are the major source of power for every planet in the galaxy, hidden well underground. Each Planet Egg acts differently for each planet. In Lawl, Cosmo uses the Planet Egg from the jungle planet in the episode Desperately Seeking Sonic, which unleashed large vines when she unlocked it's powers. Side B: Fruit Throw Side B makes Cosmo throw a fruit at an opponent. The inital impact of the fruit will cause damage, yet no knockback. The fruit will latch onto an opponent and will slow down their movement speed. The fruit will detach after a few seconds. If the fruit lands on the ground, it will either become a slip trap] or an edible piece of food. Move Origin Also from the same episode above, at one point, Cosmo fights off a Metarex by throwing fruits at it's face, causing it to become temporarily blind. Up B: Cosmic Float Pressing Up B makes Cosmo jump into the air, then makes her use her skirt as a sort of parachute. This allows for her to easily float downwards and to easily maneuver herself. Move Origin Throughout various episodes in the season, Cosmo utilizes this skill commonly, even in her episode debut. Down B: Teleport Down B will allow for Cosmo to teleport horizontally across a stage. While holding Down B, using the control stick allows Cosmo to choose where she will teleport. Cosmo can only teleport horizontally. Letting go of the B button makes Cosmo warp to the chosen spot. Move Origin At the end of the episode The Cosmo Conspiracy, after the Metarex reveal that Cosmo is an unwilling spy code-named "White Seed", the Blue Typhoon ship gets teleported to a deserted planet. Final Smash: Transformation Using her inner powers, Cosmo will transform into a fully blossomed tree. While in this form, anyone who touches Cosmo will take damage. Her roots will dig into the stage and constantly absorb energy from the ground, which will restore her health. If an opponent gets too close, pressing the B button will make vines emerge from the stage to leach even more live from the opponents. Move Origin In the Season 3 climax A Fearless Friend], to try and stop Dark Oak, Cosmo uses her powers to transform into a matured adult form. Then, she latches onto Final Nova (Dark Oak's final form) and matures into a cherry blossom tree, the final stage of life for Seedrians. With that, she is able to immobilize him and allow her friends to finish him off. The attack takes mainly from her final tree form, where she draws power from Dark Oak. Taunts Up Taunt: She happily sighs, as if smelling something pleasant. Side Taunt: "I have hope!" Down Taunt: "Nothing you can say will make me give up!" Victory Poses and Lose Pose Victory 1 - "There can be peace in the galaxy! And I have the power to make it happen!" Victory 2 - "I'm so happy right now!" Victory 3 - She begins flying around in her transformation form. Lose Pose: Cries, covering her face with her hands. Trivia *Cosmo is the first winner of an Empty Slot. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Empty Slot Category:Cult Category:Female Category:Sonic Universe Category:Defensive